emma_reesefandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Evans
Lily Potter (Nee Evans) was a Muggle-born witch. She was the mother of Harry Potter and Emma Reese and wife of James Potter Role The Sorcerer's Stone Death and sacrifice Harry, Emma you are so loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, Emma be safe. Be strong." —Lily to her children moments before her death. On the night of October 31st, Lily is killed by Lord Voldemort, leaving her son and daughter orphaned. Before her death, Lily sacrificed herself out of love, which would protect her children for years to came. Her son, Harry, went to live with Lily's sister, Petunia, and her family while her daughter Emma was raised with the surname Reese and went to live with the Reeses. In the mirror of Erised She is later seen in the Mirror of Erised when Harry and Emma walk up to it and see their perfect family together. Dumbledore also compliments Emma that she resembles her mom when she was younger. Photograph At the end of the book, Hagrid gives Emma and Harry a copy of the same book and see themselves in a picture with Lily and James together The Chamber of Secrets In The Chamber of Secrets, Lily is mentioned twice. Once, it is when Voldemort insults Harry's and Emma's mother, calling her a "filthy muggle" despite being a Muggle-born witch. Her canny appearance is similar to Emma's and Harry also has his mother's eyes. Prisoner of Azkaban Lily is mentioned again in The Prisoner of Azkaban and her screams are heard frequently throughout the novel. Every time Harry or Emma faint because of the Dementors, they hear a woman screaming who is revealed to be Lily after being killed by the Dark Lord, Voldemort. The potter twins first hear it when on the train when Harry passes out before Emma follows him. Also before Sirius leaves, he states Harry had his mother's eyes and then looks at Emma and says she looks so much like her mother before taking off. Goblet of Fire The Graveyard "Let go, Emma, sweetheart, you and Harry are both ready. Let go...let go..." —Lily's ghost to her daughter When Harry and Emma are fighting Voldemort in the graveyard, Lily's ghost appears before her son and daughter. She and the other spirits manage to distract Voldemort while her children make their escape. Deathly Hollows Lily's grave along with James appears in the place where GOdric's Hollow was at. It is visited by their children and Hermione Granger, who puts a wreath on with her magic. Brief Resurrection Lily, along with Sirius, James and Lupin, appear in front of her son, Harry, but is surprised to find that he is alone. Nonetheless, Lily says Lily also notes Emma isn't there, adn Harry tells her that Emma has been captured, and Lily tells him he can do this and tell Emma taht she and James are proud of their daughter. Since she was kidnapped by the Death Eaters and doesn't have a chance to talk to her, but Harry passes on his mother's message to his sister. When Emma hears this about her birth mother, she looks up into the sky where heaven would be at and says, "Thank you, Mum." Appearance Everyone notes that Lily was very beautiful in her older years. She had green eyes and red hair. Her daughter Emma is said to strongly resemble her mother when she was younger. She was also 21 at the time of her death. Quotes * Emma is not there "I wish you could tell Emma on how much her parents are proud of her." ''—''To Harry * "You've been so brave, sweetheart."—To Harry * "Emma, know that we love you." * "That's mean, Severus."—Lily to a young Severus * "We never left"—Lily to Harry * "Always"—to Harry. Appearances * The Sorcerer's Stone (flashback and appears in the mirror) * The Chamber of Secrets (Mentioned) * The Prisoner of Azkaban (mentioned; screams heard) * The Goblet of Fire (as a ghost) * The Deathly Hollows (as a spirit) Category:Mothers Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Potter family Category:Evans family